megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
Gimmel
Gimmel is a major character in Shin Megami Tensei II. Appearances *''Shin Megami Tensei II: Major Character, Ranger Race, Boss Design According to ''Kazuma Kaneko's Work III, Gimmel's appearance (the clothing, the instrument lyre and the ) in his Arcadia utopia is inspired by Apollo, particularly the depiction as the god of art. The real Gimmel is described as very short, a stark contrast to his well defined body-line in the virtual world. Profile ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' The Virtual Messiah He is introduced as a young man sporting a golden in his hands who lives in the forest district of Arcadia, an apparent utopia free of demons or interpersonal conflicts between its inhabitants. Being its ruler and main manager, he is hailed as a savior by his people; who are not aware of the true abominable nature of both Gimmel, and his seemingly perfect kingdom of peace. Gimmel first appears to the player in one of Hawk's numerous flashbacks where, nude and sleeping inside a strange laboratory tube, a man in a suit describes him as being "exceptionally intelligent". Here, it is also presented an option to change his default name. He first meets Aleph in "person" when he and Beth successfully manage to fend off an onslaught of demons who were attacking Tokyo Millenium; both of them being suggested to do so by Zayin (who was hoping that the trip to Arcadia would help make Aleph's memory a bit clearer, since he was still suffering from the effects of the amnesia). But once there, Aleph and Beth are faced with a world completely different from the one outside: there are no demons, luxurious houses and great trees fill the landscape, and all the ones who reside there are happy. Finally meeting Gimmel, he states that, after Aleph went missing, he was put in charge of Arcadia, building it into a prototype of the Thousand Year Kingdom (an age where humanity would finally find true everlasting peace under the watch of God) that Millennium wants to build. He then requests that Aleph and Beth go back to the Center and report to Zayin, telling him that so far, the project has been a complete success. After this, his next appearance is much later in the game, on Aleph and Hiroko's first trip to the Abyss, where they experience a bizarre phenomenon: a "spacial distortion" of sorts teleports them into the innards of a mysterious building where, in separated chambers, they find people tied to metallic chairs, their brains plugged into computers. Further investigating the upper floors, they are shocked to discover that the one responsible for the disgusting state of those people was none other than Gimmel, the real Gimmel, as he reveals to them that the Arcadia that Aleph witnessed before was nothing more than the fabrication of virtual reality, and thus, not real, simply an illusion under his total control. Aware that Gimmel would not let them leave that place alive, now that they knew the truth about his fake utopia, the heroes engaged him in a battle, where he was killed, and his false world of delusions and lies destroyed. When he is defeated, the player can choose to become the new Messiah of the Virtual World, destroy it along with the inhabitants who are hooked up to it, or do nothing at all. Each choice can shift the player's alignment to Law, Chaos, or Neutral, respectively. Later, Mekata reveals that Gimmel was created by the Center to be the Messiah of the Virtual World, which was designed as a testing ground for the technology of the Thousand Year Kingdom. Stats ''Shin Megami Tensei II'' Gallery Trivia *"Gimel" is the third letter of the Hebrew Alphabet. The letter derived the Latin alphabet "C" and "G". Category:Enemies